


First time Magical Healing

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October prompts 2020 [10]
Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Magic, aftermath of being shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day fifteen of the Whumptober prompt list.Marvin uses his magic to heal the bullet wound Henrik received when he had been held hostage.
Series: October prompts 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947718
Kudos: 8





	First time Magical Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation from [My way or the Highway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800456).

Jackie ran as quickly as his legs could take him. He paused for just a second to check his phone. To check his location on the GPS. He's still farther. Jackie clenched his teeth and breathed sharply from his nose as he ran. He had to hurry. Henrik needed him.

This side of the city tended to be quieter than the other. There weren't any places open late there and very few places of residents. And for that Jackie was thankful since there wouldn't be anyone out this late. With a quick glance, Jackie realized he was almost there. Not much farther. Just up ahead and down a small side-street.

As he turned the corner Jackie skidded to a halt. He breathed heavily as he took in the scene. A little ways down the sidewalk there was a streak of blood leading over to where Henrik sat with his back against the wall. “Henrik!”

Henrik blinked his eyes open and turned his head to the sound of the voice. “You're here.”

Jackie forced a smile before asking, “Where were you shot?” He asked this as he started looking him over. The first thing he noticed was that his wrists were still tied.

“My left foot.” Jackie followed Henrik's gaze to his feet. Jackie noticed the belt tied around his ankle. The light from the near by street light showed the damage. The hole in the top of his shoe; the blood that had soaked through. It was bad. “That is all I could do.”

There was silence between them for a second before Jackie removed a pocket knife from his pocket. As he cut the binding around his wrists he told Henrik, “Once your free, I'm calling Marvin to pick us up...”

“I will be fine Jackie. I have had worse.”

“Didn't like it then, don't like it now,” Jackie muttered as he stuffed the small knife back in his pocket and collected his phone. There was silence for a moment as he waited for Marvin to pick up. Once he did, Jackie told him, “Finally, I need you to pick Henrik and me up.”

“ _Okay. Where are you?_ ”

Jackie got to his feet. “Where are we..?” He looked around trying to find a well-known location.

“ _Yes, Jackie. I can't teleport somewhere I haven't been before._ ”

“Uh...”

Henrik sighed. “I do not have all night. Give me the phone.” Jackie passed his phone over to him. “Marvin – yes, hi. I have been shot and need you to go to the coffee shop we use to study; I can not think of it's name.”

“- 'm there. Where do I go from here?” Jackie turned as he heard Marvin's voice a distance away. As Henrik started to give directions, Jackie ran down the street. “Oh. Never mind I see Jackie.” Marvin hung up and hurried over to Jackie and the two of them went to Henrik's side.

Marvin stopped short once he noticed Henrik's wound. Turning back to him Jackie asked, “What's wrong? We gotta take him to the hospital.”

“No.” Confused Jackie looked back to Henrik.

“Henrik. I don't think I'm ready...”

“Yes you are.”

“... What if I'm not?”

“Then you can take me to the hospital.”

Jackie watched the back and forth with uncertainty. “Guys, what -”

Henrik brushed him off as he interrupted him. “Will explain later if you must know.” He turned his attention back to Marvin and held out a hand. “I do not feel well so I would like to go sooner than later.”

Marvin stepped over and took his hand before turning to Jackie and offering him his other one. Jackie just shook his head. “No need to waste your energy. Just let me know where you're going and I'll meet up with you there.”

“His place,” Marvin told him.

“Not the-” Then they disappeared. Jackie looked around, mostly out of habit, then started walking.

“-bed.”

“Sorry,” Marvin told him as he let go of his hand. He felt sympathetic as the blanket started to turn red from the blood.

Henrik swallowed and eased himself down hoping to lessen his severe discomfort. Closing his eyes he let out a breath, then asked, “What is the first step?”

“Right. First step. Check the injury.” It was clear Marvin was nervous.

“No. Take a deep breath then release slowly. You will do fine, Marvin.”

Encouragement. It was something Marvin needed at a time like this. Henrik heard Marvin take a deep breath as suggested. “Okay.” Then it was quiet. After a moment there was a warmth around his left foot. Tilting his head slightly, Henrik opened his eyes. He could physically see the other man's magic swirling around his foot. Marvin's eyes shone brightly as he directed his magic with his hands. “Should I remove your shoe or the belt?”

“Leave the belt unless necessary. I will leave the decision on my shoe to your discretion.” Henrik told him as he continued watching him work. He couldn't deny that he was interested. This was the first time Marvin tried to heal and fix the body, after all. He'd been working with him on studying the human body for quite some time. Teaching him how it works; how doctors repair the body if it gets damaged.

His foot tingled yet retained the same warmth as before. “I think... I think one of your bones are damaged. Fractured?” Marvin guessed at the term.

Henrik noted the uncertainty in his tone. “Broken?”

Marvin was quiet. “H-hold on. Let me just...” He waved one of his hands up. An image of the cracked bone was emitted in the air.

“A greenstick fracture,” Henrik stated. He considered himself lucky it wasn't completely split in two. “If you can repair it please do so. I would prefer not to use a cast or splint.”

The image vanished. A moment after doing so Henrik took a sharp breath “... sorry.” Henrik didn't respond just stared at the ceiling and focused on breathing. It didn't take as long as Henrik assumed it would. “Okay. I... I want to try something.” When Henrik didn't answer him, he spoke again. “Do I have your approval?”

Henrik was still trying to regain his bearings. “Yes.”

“Okay, so, we didn't exactly cover blood loss in our lessons.” He paused. “How do I fix that?”

The doctor was quiet as he tried to think. “It is not something you can magically fix.”

Marvin took a breath trying to focus while asking his next question. “How do doctors do it?”

Blinking his eyes open Henrik resumed his gazing at the ceiling. “Transfusion. Or we let the body replenish on its own.” Marvin was quiet. Henrik could feel him working again. Could feel a slight pulling feeling at his skin. Similar to the pull when you get stitches.

By this point he didn't feel anymore pain. He was just exhausted. Shifting his attention back to Marvin he noticed him reaching down and carefully removed his shoe. Then lightly rested his hands on his foot and trailed them up to the belt when he stopped. “Sorry, I'm finished. May I removed the belt?” Except his eyes were still shining with magic. Henrik found himself hesitating slightly but told him yes. Marvin struggled a bit as he tugged at it with one hand. Finally, he got it loose. He moved his hands in small circles over where the belt had been before waving the hand closest to Henrik's upper body over his leg. Like when he was directing his magic earlier. With a sigh, Marvin's eyes returned to normal and he slumped down to the bedside; resting his forehead against the sheets. “I'm exhausted...”

Henrik let out a chuckle. “So am I, my friend.” Then he continued. “You would be a great help in the ER.”

“Yeah... no thank you.”

He couldn't hide the tired smile. Though it drifted away as he thought of what Marvin did at the end. He wondered, briefly, if he should question him about it; only to decide not to. At least not now. Maybe in the morning. It was late after all. He let his eyes fall closed. Maybe in the morning.


End file.
